The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more particularly to a latching system for a convertible IHS.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an IHS. An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some IHS's are convertible between a laptop/notebook mode and a tablet/slate mode. In the laptop/notebook mode, a display portion of the IHS is moveable through a clamshell range of motion between a closed orientation in which the display portion is immediately adjacent a base portion of the IHS such that a display screen on the display portion faces the base portion, and an open orientation in which the display portion and display screen are located at an angle (typically 90-120 degrees) relative to the base portion of the IHS. To convert to the tablet/slate mode, the display portion of the IHS may be rotated 180 degrees about an axis that is perpendicular to the base portion, and then moved through the clamshell range of motion into the closed orientation such that the display portion is again positioned immediately adjacent the base portion of the IHS, but now with the display screen located opposite the display portion from the base portion such that the display screen faces away from the base portion. Conventional latching systems include a latch member that remains protruded from the display portion and only allow the latching of one side of the display portion to the base portion, which raises issues with regard to convertible IHSs that include two sides of a display portion that are desirable to be able to latch to the base portion. Furthermore, conventional latching systems typically include a release mechanism that is only actuatable in one direction to release the display portion from the base portion, which raises issues with regard to convertible IHSs as such latching systems would require a user to move the latch in opposite directions to release the display portion based on which mode the IHS is in.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved latching system for a convertible IHS.